


Here You'll Stay

by nan



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Illustrated, M/M, force inhibitors, non-con face touching, sith!Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin finally has everything he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here You'll Stay

Obi-Wan was surprised when the guards left him alone. Maintaining a blandly pleasant expression, even after they left, he looked around the large, empty room. He couldn't ascertain whether or not there were cameras monitoring him. The Force inhibitors encircling his wrists muffled the world around him and Obi-Wan quietly despaired over whether he would ever get feel its comfort again.

But Anakin had found Obi-Wan and with a voice thick with equal parts rage and satisfaction, told him that he’d collected his son. At that, Obi-Wan surrendered his saber and allowed the Force inhibitors to be shackled on his wrists, unwilling to abandon Luke to his poisonous father. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment. His encounter with Anakin had been brief but devastating. He hadn't expected Anakin to be whole and hearty; his face free of scars, his hair as thick as it had ever been. It was as if Mustafar had only been a bad dream. Obi-Wan didn't know what dark Forces went into recreating Anakin's body. He couldn't imagine that kind of twisted power.

Quick, light footsteps echoing in the room caused Obi-Wan to open his eyes, reaching instinctively for the saber that no longer hung at his hip. He was instantly thankful for his defenselessness when Luke lunged for him, wrapped thin arms around his waist.

“Old Ben,” he cried.

“Luke, are you alright?” he asked quietly, going down to one knee and cradling Luke's face in his hands. “Are you-”

“He's fine.” A dark voice rang out and Obi-Wan looked past Luke to Anakin, who was walking up at a much more sedate pace. Obi-Wan stood up, keeping one hand on Luke's head.

“Anakin,” he said, nodding his head.

Anakin stared at him for a moment before his gaze lowered to Luke. “Go wait outside,” he said. “Obi-Wan and I have things to discuss.”

Luke, to his credit, didn't back down from his father's stare. “I want to stay with Old Ben,” he said resolutely, fingers clenching tightly on Obi-Wan's robe. Seeing Anakin's eyes darken, Obi-Wan painted on a smile and patted Luke's head.

“It'll just be a moment,” he said. “We have some boring adult things to talk about.”

Luke looked up at him, blue eyes wide. “You promise?”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Run along,” he said, carefully skirting around the promise. He had no idea whether Anakin would even let him see Luke again.

Luke nodded and, glancing quickly at Anakin, he hurried out of the room.

Silence descended, with Anakin staring at Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan very carefully and resolutely staring just over Anakin's shoulder.

“Old Ben?” Anakin finally said.

Not expecting this, Obi-Wan blinked and focused his gaze on Anakin. “As far as Luke knows, I'm just an old man living in the wastes.”

“Just an old man? Is that why he clings to you so?” Resentment burned heavy in Anakin's voice.

“I'm familiar,” Obi-Wan said with a shrug. “You must remember, he's grown up on Tatooine. This is all knew to him, and he doesn't know you-”

“And _whose_ fault is that?” Anakin asked.

“So of course he's going to cling to me,” Obi-Wan finished, refusing to be cowed. Although he continued in a softer voice. “Luke doesn't think of me as a father. I'm not...I never sought to replace you.”

Anakin sneered, moving closer. “How thoughtful of you, Obi-Wan. You only let my son believe I was dead. That’s so much better.” 

Obi-Wan squared his shoulders. “I don’t regret it.” 

Rage thundered across Anakin’s face and he stalked closer, his hand reaching out and gripping Obi-Wan’s throat. “So self-righteous. But you’ve lost. _You’ve lost_. I have my son and I’m going to teach him the ways of the Dark side and your failure will be complete.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t bother struggling against Anakin’s grip. “Is that why I’m here?” he asked wearily. “So I can watch you finally destroy everything I’ve ever tried to accomplish, everything I’ve ever cared about?” 

Anakin’s grip loosened until his hand was just a weight against Obi-Wan’s throat. “You’re here because I want you here,” Anakin said.. “The last Jedi, the great Obi-Wan Kenobi, in my possession.” He pulled Obi-Wan closer. “More proof of my dominance, more proof that I’m meant to rule this galaxy.” 

Despite himself, Obi-Wan smiled. “I hardly think my capture signifies all that. I came willingly, after all. And I _am_ just one man.” 

Anakin paused seemingly unsure how to respond, before smiling sharply. “You always do that,” he said, his hand moving up to cup Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I’ve missed that.” His eyes narrowed. “I’ve missed you, Obi-Wan. For all your deceit, I’ve missed you.” 

Somehow, that was worse. Obi-Wan could defend himself against a hateful, angry Anakin. But a conciliatory one? Obi-Wan tried to lean back and Anakin wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, pulling him even closer, so that their cheeks brushed against each other. His breath was warm as he said, “You shouldn’t fight this. Not if you want to see my son.” 

And there it was. Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment, trying to steady himself without the Force there to guide him. When he opened his eyes, Anakin had drawn back to watch him, a soft, satisfied smile on his lips. 

“The Force wants you with me. The Force gave you to me when I was nine years old.” Anakin pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s. “You were always meant for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for my 100 palette challenge although it seems like I'm incapable of doing these without including a ficlet. Ah well. 
> 
> For more gay Jedi and winter soldiers, find me on [tumblr](http://yaynan.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
